Atticus Astra
Atticus Astra 'is a student at Concordia, he is apart of the Carnelian Krakens. Other than being a student, he works for Blair's cult and acts as a body guard for the messiah. He is proficient in sword and throwing. Atticus does have a minor crest however he is not aware that it exists. At the beginning of the school year, he is 19. Profile Atticus Astra is a bastard child born between Lord Arkwright and a commoner. In truth, Atticus was never meant to exist in the first place. Repulsed by his existence, his mother took it upon herself to raise him by herself without his father knowing about his birth. Although Atticus was raised by his mother, he was never close with her. Atticus' mother was the director of the orphanage Atticus lived at but she never once acknowledged that he was her son. He was ordered to remain silent, to only enter rooms once he was sure there was nobody in there, and to never talk to the other children. Children who did attempt to talk to Atticus on their first day wouldn't look him in the eye the very next day. As a result, Atticus grew up in complete isolation with only fairy-tales to keep him company. Personality Here you can write your characters personality. I've ripped edelgards as an example but honestly go ham. ''Edelgard holds herself with a dignified air, but full of melancholy and solemn wistfulness. As heir of the Adrestian Empire, she is an exemplary student and a natural leader. She keeps a modest front, rarely cutting loose and maintains formality. Her colleagues express great surprise whenever she does relax. While generally a private person, she does recognize the importance of her duties and expresses confidence and faith in the abilities of her allies. She is a capable dancer, having taught Dimitri at a young age and has a talent for drawing portraits, though she is embarrassed to show them to others. She has a personal nickname, El, of whom she only allows very close individuals, namely family, to call her. Though she tries to keep it a secret, Edelgard is deathly afraid of rats, and also fears the ocean since she cannot swim. Combat Stats Combat How does your character fight? Are they sneaky? A powerhouse? A tank? Do they tend to use dirty tactics or fight fair? Self sacrificing? Reckless? Tell us more. Crest/s Here you can put details on your crest if you have one. Is it artificial? Also tell us what it does. Otherwise, you can delete this section. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ''Four Houses'' : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * - Atticus has officially adopted one of the monastery cats and named it “Springbean”. Secretly, he keeps a list of all the cats that roam the monastery and what each individual cat likes/dislikes. He’s currently naming all of them although it’s taking some time. * Despite his unapproachable nature, Atticus really loves astronomy and the stars. He's actually quite a good artist but he'd never let anyone know that about him. Sometimes when he gets bored in class he'll take off his gloves and draw little constellations around the scars. Gallery In the top bar is an add image option if you have some sweet art you wanna share. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students